Talk:Ferrigo Prosstang/@comment-26275684-20151224204842
Amazing page one of my all time favorites, I'm sure people have read it because its so big!!! Here are some of my favorite parts and this isn't even from HALF the page!: As Ferrigo entered his early teenage years, he took greater notice of the presence of women in the ranks of the ori'ramikade. Some had been there since he joined. Relia Vu'udrel and Ghetta Dehet were rivals, each of them attempting to outdo the other. In many things. It was said that the sparkling blue-eyed Relia could shake out her long brown hair and captivate any man or boy. Ghetta's curly red hair and silver blue eyes were attractive to many, but most would concede that Relia was the more attractive of the two. Ferrigo nursed a secret crush for Relia from the time he and Jango Fett first peeked at her, Rav Bralor and Ghetta in the shower at the training center on Concord Dawn. He was twelve years old, Rav and Relia twenty-four. Ghetta was twenty-two, but looked easily the older of the three women. Between Relia and Ghetta, the latter woman was assumed the smarter and more cunning of the pair of rivals. As she was heavier set and seemed to have a deeper edge of bitterness that came from being raised on a large farm with poor soils in the northern reaches of the Prosstang Region, Ghetta was superior in straight forward brawling. Relia preferred ranged weapons, excelling in swift, acrobatic movement, and gauntlet-mounted dart launchers. On occasion, as a result of their struggle to impress the males of the unit, they would engage in hand-to-hand combat dressed only in their bathing suits. Usually, Kal Skirata and Montross separated the two. Among the older male vode, Relia was usually available and willing to entertain and please them. Both Relia and Ghetta had separately approached Ferrigo in private to tell him that he would be welcomed to learn the art of becoming a man. Ferrigo pushed both of them away, most especially Ghetta. The word around was that Ghetta was a social climber who chased the leadership of the True Mandalorians, seeking advantage where she could. Relia was said to be more inclined to share herself without regard to anything but pleasure. "Just made some bounties," she said somewhat sheepishly, as she lit a spiced tobacco cigarillo. "Bounties? You don't sound convincing. What kind of bounties?" Ferrigo looked into her eyes, but she evaded his gaze, looking instead toward the exit. "Easy money," she turned her face back to him, her elbow resting on the table as she held her hand out, fingers pinching the smoking stick and exhaling smoke toward the dim overhead light. "Are you gonna tell me how you're doing? Or am I gonna have to make a man out of you?" "I am a man, Relia. Are you free?" Ferrigo said evenly through the smoke. She inhaled from the cigarillo. "For the right price," she said casually as she exhaled. Ferrigo slid from his bench seat, stood on the cantina floor and walked over toward the buxom Mandalorian woman. He picked up the helmet from the edge of her bench seat. "I won't charge you anything, Voodoo." Relia Vu'udrel laughed out loud, attracting the attention of several patrons. "Ad'ika! You're gonna make me spill!" She stood, extinguished her smoking stick and took Ferrigo's hand as he escorted her toward the exit. "Hod Ha'ran, Ferrigo, I know it's only been a year or two, but you got really tall." Ferrigo smiled, with a slight blush, and squeezed Relia's hand tighter. The bartender asked her about her drink. "Put it on the tab or in the fridge. I'll be back in a half-hour." "How about both?" the bartender quipped loudly without being distracted from his cleaning routine between serving drinks. Though not much nicer in layout or upkeep from his cousin's shoddy apartment building, and actually closer to the cantina, Relia Vu'udrel's apartment was charming. And smelled much nicer than any place he'd experienced so far in Negat. He was very excited for what seemed to lay ahead. Much more excited and prepared than Relia had anticipated from a lad more than ten years her junior. He waited for her to finish her shower before taking one of his own. He emerged from the refresher asking for a towel, but Vu'udrel told him that he would have to take the towel that covered her as she laid on the bed. By the end of the second hour of their time together that afternoon, she pleaded for mercy. "Voodoo, I love you!" Ferrigo gasped in response. "You...shouldn't be allowed to do what you just did, kid. For your first time? It's not fair. Where did you learn to do all that?" Relia rasped, with flushed features, soaking wet from the heat that surrounded her and her young lover. Ferrigo just smiled, his young, smooth, flushed-pink face and torso drenched in perspiration, as well as his mop of hair. "I said I love you, Relia." "You don't need to say that, Pross. You're just a kid," she wiped his sweat away from his face, and from their chests. But haar'chak, you come out of the shower looking like you've taken a beating, and then you do this to me." "Hod Ha'ran, dala!" Ferrigo bounced and held her tightly to him. "Be my girl, Voodoo." She gasped involuntarily with his slick movement, then shook her head with a grim smile. "You're a stud, Ferrigo. But I already promised to marry Tyro Kels'mek." Ferrigo was stunned. "You what? But -- Tyro. He's my best friend...like my big brother." "Even if I loved you, Ferrigo - and believe me, it would be easy to fall for you. You are amazing. But, I don't think I can see you again," she looked up into his eyes, her desire betraying her words. "The other guys are harmless. I won't be able to get enough of you. I think you'll hurt me. Break my heart." Ferrigo got up out of her bed and dressed himself as quickly as possible. Relia began to dress herself but couldn't get the words out to ask him to stay a while longer before he had exited her apartment. "Indeed," Kal smiled, pistol drawn. "Kid, you're gonna drag them out, after we swap clothing with these di'kute," Kal returned his pistol into his concealed holster. "Iviinyc! Iviin'yc! Hurry!" Ferrigo glanced sternly at Kal as he removed the shirt, belt and pants of the larger Death Watch operative. "Sure this is a good idea?" "Shut it, Prosstang, and strip down," Skirata said gruffly and looked up front as removed his own clothing, and Ferrigo took off his clothing. "Eyes forward, Voodoo." Ferrigo and Kenna Luxara, so close to one another and like polar opposite forces, were drawn together rapidly. The hunger of their first kiss stunned the both of them, their hands wandered each other's coverings in search of breaches or opportunities to fuel their weakness. Ferrigo set his helmet down on the table behind the pink-skinned woman, and pressed her into the table. She sighed and held his sides firmly. "You taste and smell like the sweetest fruit." Ferrigo gasped. Kenna Luxara's dark blue eyes gazed up into his own eyes. "You want more, and.... Several days later, for a period of three days at the Oyu'baat Tapcaf Hotel, Ferrigo and Kenna exchanged loving, if not the sharing of love. Their shocking passion neared volatile brutality in moments, with the Zeltron's shrieks for mercy and release occasionally tearing through the raucous din of the tapcaf. For a rough and tumble place such as the Oyu'baat, at times even the slimy and sleazy smugglers, pirates, mercenaries, escorts and bounty hunters from various systems across the galaxy requested that staff intervene in the name of common decency. On an early evening shift, one of the servers, a young and attractive blue-skinned Rutian Twi'lek female, went upstairs at the order of the bartender/hotelier and rapped on the room door. Shortly after Ferrigo opened the door and showed her everything that one might have been concerned about given the noise, she entered the room and joined in the celebration for an hour. About twenty hands went up with fingers extended toward the staircase leading to the hotel rooms. Some laughter erupted as the shrieks and groaning yells of indeterminate agony or ecstasy resumed as the Togorian had paused to look around the tapcaf. The lovers, a tall pale-skinned brown-haired human male, with a lean, muscular build and a fit, curvy, pink-skinned, deep blue-haired Zeltron female held hands as they laid nude on the beach. As they had many times over the last few months. Their bodies had minimal plumage, shaped for their mutual enjoyment at her suggestion. Many observant tourists had been watching their periodic embraces and kisses with great interest. Her pink skin had been deepening in hue, as Ferrigo's own skin had been tanning from their bathing under the primary star. They remained under the setting primary until their mutual touches and caresses, made their arousal noticeable. They gazed into each other's eyes, and she grasped for and acquired his distinction with her left hand. His right hand, in turn, cupped her shapely, round behind as they walked up the beachfront slope to her penthouse apartment, in a towering seven-story building. Many Zeltrons and off-worlders gawked at Ferrigo and Kenna as they coveted each other in their homeward procession. Once there, Ferrigo and Kenna made love on the balcony with great, savage lust. Her screams of love for him and his grunting yells of love for her punctuated a loud applause of flesh. The rapidly squeaking deck lounge chair cracked and collapsed under the weight of their outrageous passion. The sweat soaked couple moaned, as they laid on the ceramisteel tile flooring of the balcony. "Schingo, my sweet lover. You know you knock me out," Kenna gasped and sobbed. Ferrigo, wiped his young face with his hand as he too gasped, and he groaned as he stood up. "My boots, Ken'ka. You have everything I could give you, baby." The Zeltron pushed her damp blue hair away from her ear as Ferrigo picked her up from the floor and held her against his chest. She held her arm out and looked down to watch his framed endowment jostled by each step. She gasped and sighed. "My god, I think you have more to give, Schingo. And you have given me so much already. I love you, my strapping stud." Ferrigo grunted, very pleased with the gorgeous Luxara and her words of encouragement. He took her to her bed, and laid her down gently. "Where are you going?" she panted. "Don't leave me," she cooed and shifted in the bed, a space indicated for him with a motion of her hand. "Not leaving," he muttered as he sifted through his shoulder bag, fishing out a gold chain necklace with a large oval of dark, smokey crystal braced in a golden basket. "I have this. Something special to me. For you, my precious Kenna." She smiled and let him put it around her neck, the crystal resting near the top of her chest. "I love you, Ms. Kenna Luxara." Kenna's lips reached up for his and soon they resumed their love-making, indoors. Exploring each other, tasting of their differences. Immense pleasure and loving shared. As they gently bounced, together and apart, the beautiful pink woman gazed into Ferrigo's eyes and gasped. "Schingo, you make me so happy," she pulled his neck closer with her arms and whispered with a soft rasp. "I'm carrying your baby. Two months, Schingo. Our baby." Kenna nibbled and kissed his ear. After he strained the last of his offerings into her embracing love of him, Ferrigo sighed. "Marry me, Kenna. Be my wife. Mine. Forever. I will be forever faithful to you." She smiled and shook her head. "Silly boy. You know that wouldn't work. I do love you. But I can't say no to pleasure. You know I will treat you right." She caressed his scruffy bearded face. Ferrigo smiled tightly, as if fighting back tears. "I know." "Of course, and no problem, Soo," the Zeltron woman smiled and kissed Ferrigo firmly on the cheek as she lifted herself from his lap. He shifted and crossed the leg nearest Melaa and Su'uleezs over and placed both of his hands around his waistline. Kenna kissed him on the lips. "Schingo, I'll see you at my apartment in less than an hour? I'll have some friends for us to play with." Ferrigo smiled and scratched his forming beard. "Lana and Hiata? The dark-purple and dark-red girls?" Kenna smiled and nodded her head. "And a few other young ladies and gentlemen. We may get started without you. Hope you don't mind." "Not at all, Ken'ka." Ferrigo smiled, knowing the limits of his ideals of commitment on Zeltros. "Comm me if I need to pick up dessert." After a moment's pause, he teased her. "Do you want to take Klssvrrn with you? He doesn't bite." "No, please, only one schinga, my love. You will be my main course," Luxara then turned slightly to Melaa. "Melaa, you are welcome to join us." "Not interested," her hazel eyes averted from Luxara, Kuporr scanned the sand-covered deck overlooking the gently roaring ocean surf. With a flourishing flair of her hips, the practically nude from the rear Kenna Luxara turned and departed, watched every moment by her young Mandalorian lover. And the tiny schinga picai. Su'uleezs growled in a low voice. "You think so much freedom, why flaunt it?" "Exactly." Melaa Kuporr was exasperated and firm in her agreement, directed at Ferrigo. "Look, I'm learning a lot here," Ferrigo spread his hands. She's the mother of my child. Respect. Kenna gasped and pushed her damp, darkened pink face into the nearest pillow as Ferrigo collapsed with her, both of them flushed from exertion and soaked with perspiration and results. "I have never met anyone like you, Schingo Velrrus. You get me like nobody else ever has. You are a shining god to me." Ferrigo blew out a serious exhale and inhaled deeply with both nostrils and mouth, and exhaled again, pulling her long blue hair away and above her head, kissing her exposed, wet neck. Her heaving bosom almost hid the golden basket that contained the dark smokey crystal. "I am a jealous god, Kenna Luxara. Ever since you told me last week about being pregnant with my baby, I can't stop thinking about how I want something you've said you'll never be able to give." "What do you mean, Schingo?" Kenna said demurely. "I want to marry you, Kenna. Be your husband. The one and only man you love. I know you won't give me that. You've said you can't promise to love only one man." "You gave great pleasure to Hiata and Lana tonight, like you always do. And Pessia, Arom's friend. You had her really going, too. Everyone wanted a piece of you tonight. Doesn't that make you happy?" Ferrigo took another deep breath. "I know I'm young, and maybe naive about some things. Still, Kenna, in my heart I don't love those girls. And you know I'm not into guys. I'm sharing those girls with you because I want you to be happy. I'd prefer to have nobody else. That is what I'm saying." Kenna turned to lay on her back, and covered her chest and the smokey crystal pendant with her forearm, until Ferrigo pulled up a sheet to cover them. The sheet clung to the both of them. "You know marriage is not our way, Schingo. We do come from two different lives and cultures. I love you more than anyone I've ever met. And you do make me very happy." One evening a week later, Ferrigo, Bekkah, Aallys and Raalee laid together on the rather large circular bed in the center of the master suite, damp and wet-streaked pillows and sheets tangled about them. Ferrigo had brought in and executed a bounty for Anurgga earlier in the day, and had showered, groomed and shaved cleanly only an hour before. "Gaaahh..." Ferrigo groaned, and wiped his hair from his sweaty brow as he laid back while Aallys demonstrated a few techniques for Raalee and then Bekkah to follow in practice. "You three are making me very happy." The Twi'lek women did not respond with words, but with gentle touches of their lekku to sensitive areas of his sweat-soaked muscular body. Bekkah used her hands, and kissed him often, whispering words of adoration. He could only close his eyes, grit his teeth, shake his head and utter feigned protests against the expert, loving torments visited on his straining physique by Aallys, Bekkah and Raalee. By the first time the doorchimes announced the arrival of a guest, Ferrigo had taken command of the females and sampled each in various situations with great ardor, care and joy. Their responsiveness in kind was likely notable even to the waiting guest. Periodically, Deevee-Eight and Lennie, the LEP servant droid, entered the master suite and exited after announcing a waiting guest. Several minutes later, as the collapse of their loud, shouting and seething paroxysm of passion was complete, Ferrigo staggered from the round mattress and through the open doorway from the master suite into the entry foyer. He grabbed a towel from a solid wooden cabinet near the front door and wiped himself dry, still gasping for air. "Come back," Aallys rolled from her hip to her stomach, the faint light accentuated the sheen of sweat on her pronounced curves of pale blue skin. "We're not done with lessons, Master Velrrus." Bekkah kissed Aallys and held Raalee with her left hand. The glistening green beauty of Raalee was highlighted by her bright white teeth in a full smile. "Yes, Schingo. Come back, baby." For emphasis, Raalee bit her lower lip and used the insides of her wrists to hold and press together her bountiful endowments. Bekkah moved to kiss that which Raalee held for display, and caused the green Twi'lek female's smile to transform into a gasp. Ferrigo's eyes flashed a smile, and he then shook his head in mock disgust and true disappointment. "We'll have to put it on hold," the young Mandalorian took a deep breath and grabbed his robe from Deevee-Eight, who stood next to the cabinet. "Master Schingo. Are you aware we have many small serpents wandering about?" Deevee-Eight raised his hands as if to highlight a concern that seemed to be unheeded by his master. Ignoring Deevee-Eight, Ferrigo pressed his left index finger to the entry comm. "Achuta." "Schingo," an increasingly familiar, heavily-accented voice crackled to life through the comm speaker. "Open up for your goood friend. I can hear the plunder of the innocent in there, Velrrus. Or the once innocent." A cough. "Really, you should not be sooo rough with the Mighty Anurgga's favorite." Ferrigo looked at his beautiful Twi'lek and Zeltron companions and smiled. They returned smiles and beckoning gestures with their hands and other features of their astonishing feminine forms. He waved them to close the master suite door. Lennie goose-stepped toward the master suite. "Are you here for business? As in, you have my payment?" Ferrigo spoke, firmly pressing the comm button. "Or there's another job Anurgga needs me to do." A momentary pause after Ferrigo released the button. "Schingo, you know I get impatient." The voice was dripping with irritation. "You know to be thankful for the arrangement we have. You are a wealthy man." Lennie had closed the master suite door, and Ferrigo activated the entrance door button as the LEP droid returned. The main door quickly slid open and the Weequay assistant entered the foyer. Wearing more stylish clothing of late, the olive green complected reptilian humanoid stroked the facial horns along his jawline. "I must confess. YOU, Schingo Velrrus, are a bright and powerful maaaan. An excellent, surprising ally." "You're welcome, Ohnaka." "Especially when you aren't sampling the boss' treasures," the Weequay spread his hands as he surveyed his surroundings. "You have...expensive tastes, Schingo." "I made my bed, Hondo. I might not sleep in it much these days, but I am mando'karla. I am living life to the fullest." The Weequay raised his open hands dramatically. "I can hear that, Schingo. So can this block of the Corellian Sector," Anurgga's assistant pinched the fingers of his right hand together. "You will need to earn your keep. Anurgga may have been bested. But his patience knows a limit." Ferrigo scratched his scalp absently. "Got it." Hondo looked around and then at Ferrigo, and for a moment during Ferrigo's distracted movements saw more than he had bargained for. "Ehhhh...do you need to get dressed...Schingo?" the Weequay turned his head away while he flicked the fingers of his extended hand toward Ferrigo. "I can wait until you have your decency about you." "I'm not sure my clothes will provide the decency you hope for, Hondo." Ferrigo said in a wicked tone. "I don't ask for much, Velrrus. And that is too much. We need to discuss business, specifically spice shipments." the Weequay made a brushing motion with his hand toward Ferrigo as he shook his head solemnly. "I will pretend, then Schingo. That I don't see a scary snake-like thing there. Waving at me. And taunting." "Okay, I have some time. Let's go to the den." "Aaahhhhh. A den of iniquity...I presume?" Ohnaka had a sardonic sense of humor that seemed sharp and unrelenting. Ferrigo had grown to like, if not fully trust the Weequay. "Hey, your...thing...it's winking at me. Again." "Noah, pateesa Hondo," Ferrigo smiled and caught a glance of the young Bekkah dressed in one of his light silken robes as she entered the kitchen overlooking the den. "It's interested in his young and gorgeous handler over there." "Ah, but of course," the Weequay turned to regard the small Zeltron female. "Can your 'handler' provide you with some containment, Schingo?" "Yes, I can," Bekkah spoke up. "Schingo, sweetheart. We're keeping warm without you, but we're hoping you can wrap this up sooner rather than later. And it's my turn, baby. I want all of that," she smiled and slowly drew her hand through her light pink hair as she walked back toward the master suite. Ferrigo saw Bekkah's face and smiled, then looked to Hondo Ohnaka. "I'll be with you all in less than fifteen minutes, Bekkah." His glance hardened at the Weequay with a nod. "I meant clothing, young lady," the Weequay added. Bekkah continued as if she had not heard him. "Velrrus. Baby," a young, very attractive and scantily dressed Balosar female called to Ferrigo from the bar. She was very slight-statured, under one and a half meters. Ferrigo let his gloved left hand covet her revealed skin. Her antennapalps wiggled slightly. "I have good news." "You know I want to repeat last night with you," through his audio emitter, he spoke evenly. "But I'm here on business for the moment. Still have a shipment going out tomorrow, right?" "Yeah, she was so tiny and cute," Iggerina offered. "Those pierced antennas. Her little tattoos. She smelled so good. And so smart and funny. That girl knew everything!" The other girls agreed. Ferrigo fought back tears, smiling at his loving servants as they held him and each other. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Cheelie Vyn, a voluptuous, pale green-skinned Mirialan with purple dye streaked black hair and a pirate past had been a recent addition. She thrilled at opening herself to Ferrigo's ways as often as she could. She kneeled in front of Ferrigo and caressed his chest and thighs after pulling off his boots. Hua'la Rassan, a pale purple-skinned Theelin with shocking reddish-pink hair, leaned in to kiss her master's lips. She had a rash of dark pink skin spots across her upper arms, shoulders and back, and had a talent for singing. Aallys and Ferrigo both touched Hua'la's set of small, rounded horns that emerged from the sides of her forehead. The dark blue Rutian Twi'lek, Dendanna Saruda removed her garments and bid her master to join them in his suite. The rest of the slaves removed their clothing, and removed his belt, pants, and socks, before he followed them to the large circlular bed. For the next several hours, Aallys, Dendanna, Baralla, Hua'la, Iggerina and Cheelie engulfed every last surface of his muscular form. In his turn, he succeeded in his quest to torment each of them with the delights of his bountiful gifts until they surrendered their tensions to his loving vigor. After several hours, their passionate, loud, adoring and exuberant workout left them utterly spent and exhausted. Melaa was breathtaken at what she saw. Though she wanted to eat, drink or sleep, she could not pull herself away from the spectacle until it was finished. A few mornings after she had arrived, Melaa couldn't help but comment about what she had seen, heard and understood. "You should pace yourself." Melaa said blandly, as a small yellow schinga slid across the counter in front of her. Ferrigo looked up from his caf and breakfast. Hua'la had been busy in the kitchen with Iggerina and Ku-Kee making breakfast for everyone. "Thank you Hua'la, Iggerina. Your Schingo likes this." He turned to face Melaa. "Why? You looking to join the party?" Melaa gaped for a moment. "You are depraved. I am amazed by you. Always have been. But you are disgusting." Hua'la, Iggerina, Cheelie and Baralla looked at Schingo and Melaa. Lennie, the 'rabbit' servant droid asked if anyone wanted more caf or tea. Ferrigo got up from the counter. "Follow me, Melaa. Ladies, please pardon us for a few minutes." "Ni nu'to gar dala'tsad, Velrrus." Melaa said with a tone of bitterness. Ferrigo gestured casually to his clan relative, dismissing her comment about not joining his harem. "I want to talk business. In private." The slave girls returned to eating their food as Aallys and Dendanna joined them at the kitchen counter. "Good morning, my love," Aallys said as she sat on one of the stools. "Morning, Babe. I have to talk business with Melaa for a few minutes. You can join me if I'm taking to long," Ferrigo smiled at Aallys. The other girls knew that Aallys was his favorite. She was also their trainer and mentor in many ways. She had shown them how to bring Schingo to ecstasy, and how to communicate with him to get what they wanted from him. Because that would bring him greater joy. When they were alone in the library, Melaa sat in one of the reading alcoves as light from the primary streamed through the tinted windows. "Do you miss Kenna Luxara?" "Yes." "I can tell." Melaa's hazel eyes looked directly into Ferrigo's blue eyes "Just don't ask me about Relia Vu'udrel." "Vu'udrel? Why not?" Ferrigo paused. "The first cut is the deepest." "Figures. She is my friend Ghetta's least favorite person." Melaa said plainly. "Ghetta Dehet? She's a friend of yours?" Ferrigo thought hard on the red haired, bitter woman of his younger memories. Melaa looked at Ferrigo. "She is a friend. Joined me on the trip here to support Su'uleezs. To bring you back." "Really?" his brow furrowed as he grimaced. "How did she get involved? She's not on the Prosstang payroll." After taking a deep breath, Melaa continued. "She is a mentor. Sometimes a trainer at the Sundari Royal Police Academy." "That dala is a bit off mark," Ferrigo waved his hands across the small table between them. "There's not a game she won't play, Melaa. How did she get involved?" Aallys called into the library. "Schingo, Baby. Would you two like more caf?" "Yes, ner cyar'ika. Please." Ferrigo was a bit animated, refocusing on Melaa. "Melaa. Tell me about Ghetta." "Schingo, she is a member of our clan, for Kad Ha'rangir's sake. Calm down." Melaa folded her arms. "She asked me if she could come." Without a moment's pause, Ferrigo grinned. "Why wasn't she wearing a Hutt slave outfit?" Melaa did not respond with more than a glare. "Where is she now?" Ferrigo opened his hand interrogatively. "Polishing Anurgga's buffet set?" "You don't know her!" Melaa snapped. "She doesn't shave," Ferrigo retorted. "And worse yet, she should!" Aallyss'anada entered the library wearing a fine silken robe with ornate threading. She smiled and gently deposited cups for Melaa and Ferrigo on the alcove table. "Everything alright?" the pale blue Twi'lek asked politely. Melaa was a moment quicker than Ferrigo. "Your Master is being a roba's backside." "Aallys, does that sound like me? Backside of a roba?" "My Lord, you do taste wonderful, even raw," Aallys smiled wickedly and Ferrigo beamed with pride. The mature Twi'lek knew that her teenage Master had become smitten with her. Ferrigo made it easy for her to see, for there was nothing about Aallys that had not been shared with her Mandalorian lover. Kuporr's hazel eyes rolled to accompany her sigh. "Enough. Enough of the slave-master sex god thing, Schingo. We have business to talk here." "Talk Melaa," Ferrigo turned his attention to his clansmember. "Thank you, Aallys. I'll be with you in fifteen minutes to begin my workout." "Yes, my love, my Master, my god." The Twi'lek turned and walked out of the library. Melaa gazed blankly at Ferrigo. "I don't know where Ghetta is at. I think she has other friends here on Nar Shaddaa," her hands spread on the table. "She does remember you." "She offered to take my flower when I was not even old enough to claim my own set of armor, Melaa. Of course she might remember me. She's a social climber." "Who isn't?" Kuporr shrugged. "You. You have honor." Ferrigo said plainly before he returned to the subject of Melaa's mentor. "Ghetta and Relia both offered. I didn't do anything until maybe three years ago." Melaa looked out the window for a while as she spoke. "Look, I do not care about your love life, Schingo. I care about you. Your dad wants you to come home. For some reason, Ghetta thought she could convince you to come home." "Delusional. I'm home," Prosstang shook his head. "And why should she care? She's up to something." "After what Anurgga did to me, and you? And what happenend to Soo?!" Melaa's upset reached into Ferrigo. "You should come home, Schingo." "I'm sorry for what happened to Soo. But that doesn't make Mandalore home. You saw what I do. I am a warrior. And my kind are not welcome. Not by the Duke, and not by my father. I am not going to change. And you can tell Ghetta that I wouldn't be seen with her without someone else's armor on." Ferrigo shook his head again, but with a different realization this time. "I bet she wanted to claim that bounty. I bet it's still out. And I bet she also knows of my double identity." Melaa bit her lip in thought. "I would think she would have told me, since I was there to help Soo bring you in." Ferrigo folded his hands together for a moment. "Ghetta Dehet tried to break up Preniik Su'uleezs and his wife. I doubt Soo would have been too happy to have had her as an ace up your sleeve. DId he even know that Ghetta joined your party?" "No. And, I did not know that about Soo's wife, Schingo," Melaa shifted in her seat. "But that makes sense, now that you mention it." "Okay," Prosstang shrugged. "What makes sense?" Melaa shifted again, uncomfortably, and seemed to struggle to make eye contact with Ferrigo. "You see, I believe Ghetta has had relations with your father." Ferrigo shook his head with wide sweeps. "Tell me you didn't just say that Ghetta Dehet jumped my dad." "Look, your mother is distraught about you. It's been almost two years since you've contacted them," Melaa continued. "From what I've heard, Ghetta just wanted to comfort him." "Comfort ner shebs," Ferrigo seethed. "From whom did you hear this?" "From Ghetta herself." Melaa opened her hand apologetically. "She's looking to jump up the ladder. That's her mode of operation." Ferrigo excused himself to carry on his daily exercise routine. "I can't hear any more of this. I have to work out. Blow off steam." Melaa ventured into the fitness room to watch what began as a stretching and weight-lifting regimen for young Ferrigo become a passionate and violent workout of Schingo, the master, and several of his beautiful slaves. Ferrigo glanced over from time to time to see Melaa biting her lip as she gently massaged those parts of herself that he believed recalled the touch of Baytt Gerrik, or more recently, her professed boyfriend, an oversized man-child from her farming community. By the name Trag Ur'mogg. But the look in her eyes told him that she was getting lost in his seemingly tireless and fierce cycle of conquest and surrender. The screams of the stunningly beautiful Mirialan ex-pirate Cheelie Vyn were ecstatic as the plundering of her treasured booty by Ferrigo's sweat-soaked muscular body seemed poised to split her tensed and vibrating form in two. Dendanna and Baralla wiped Ferrigo and Cheelie with their caressing hands and tasted their torsos with extended tongues. Ferrigo groaned loudly in disbelief, as across the fitness room Aallys, Iggerina, and Hua'la brazenly stripped Melaa of her clothing and began to consume her in their own passions. And Melaa surrendered utterly to the new experience. After voluminously showering each of his three loving mates with his affections, Ferrigo rasped for Aallys and Iggerina to bring Melaa over for a dose. Melaa shook her head and put two fingers against her lips. Melaa played with Hua'la's horns, and gasped as Aallys resumed her feast on the young Mandalorian woman. Laying back on a workout bench, Melaa's expressions soon blended with those of Baralla, Cheelie and Dendanna as Ferrigo put himself back into play. Ferrigo soon unleashed himself at Baralla's core with a frenzy of motion, causing the tall, slender Sephi to tremble and cry out as his hands coveted every supple curve and yield of her soft, womanly, pale-purple flesh. As Cheelie rested on her elbows and knees over Baralla's stomach, her tattooed and wet posterior expressed itself with each smack of his open hand, just inches above Dendanna's supine and hungry face. Cheelie turned to gaze at him and yelped with each report. Soon, Dendanna shifted her open mouth to catch and hold Ferrigo's gifts as they presented themselves. She gasped that his treats were delicious as he gently held her 'tchun' lek. Such words and small acts of loving made his eyes cross as the others continued to demonstrate their desire for more. And he gave them, not including Melaa, everything he had in those few hours. As Ferrigo tried to apply himself to the fitness machines, Melaa continued to receive full attention of at least four of the slaves. Ferrigo responded to her screams and cries with yells of encouragement and teasing, mixed with weakened laughter. Melaa seemed oblivious. His own core muscles were still in constant trembling flux from his earlier exertions, so he wrapped up his workout with some towels, bringing several for his girls and Melaa. Aallyss'anada and Cheelie gave him kisses. Melaa's eyes were fixed on Ferrigo's twitching endowment. "Want some?" Ferrigo teasingly gasped with a smile. "You are a sick man, Schingo Velrrus," Melaa smiled and shook her head slowly. "But these women are amazing. I am beginning to think Brelek's jealousy is well-founded." "Brelek, jealous? Why?" Melaa caught her breath as the group left the fitness suite for the den. Iggerina, Hua'la and Baralla handed everyone robes after donning their own from a series of ornamental beskar hooks mounted on a veshok panel attached to the wall. Melaa sat down on one of the plush sofas and Ferrigo sat across from her, with Aallys and Cheelie climbing onto his sofa at either of his sides. Ferrigo spoke up. "Baralla, Iggerina, please bring us snacks and refreshments. See if Ku-Kee can shake it up a little bit. A little more Mandalorian spice for our special guest." "Yes, Lord Velrrus." The Sephi and dark skinned human responded in unison. "Well, before she got married, your friend Relia Vu'udrel had a thing with him. But she refused to settle down," Melaa glanced at Dendanna as she watered the variety of plants in the den. She then startled, likely for the twentieth time, as a schinga picai peeked from behind a box on the low table. "Yeah, that sounds familiar," Ferrigo lamented. "But he wasn't alone. Settling down wasn't her way." "But she even told him that she wanted to try you out. I guess from what she had heard about your gifts that you would be the cat's meow. I can see now, that is true." "He can beat a woman into delicious submission," Iggerina Bacha said with a wry grin. "Women, Iggy." Ferrigo chided sternly with a wave of his hand. "Don't be naughty. Not now." "You gonna punish me, Master Schingo?" the buxom brown woman pressed her hands to her own shapely curves, barely hidden by the silken robe she wore. "Undoubtedly. Be sure to load up on your fluids, supplements, and get some rest." Turning his attention back to Melaa, Ferrigo responded. "Voodoo got more than she bargained for. She took my first dance, Melaa. But I wasn't playing around. I was playing for keeps." "And she married some guy from Negat instead." Melaa Kuporr said blandly. "A good friend of mine, a mentor," Prosstang lowered his head slightly. "I didn't know anything about them getting married when I was with her. She said that she would fall in love with me if we continued to see each other. But she'd already promised to marry Tyro." "She is not trustworthy." "She's still better than that wench Ghetta Dehet. Remind me to not punch 'Red' in the mouth the next time I see her. And tell your brother he has nothing to be jealous of. I'm happy for him and Anjii." Melaa gazed directly into Ferrigo's eyes. "Would you have married Voodoo, Schingo? She is more than ten years older than you." Ferrigo looked around at his mistresses. "At the time. But not now. I'm not ready to settle down. And being with each and all of these beautiful women makes me very happy. They are my loves. And my family." Aallyss'anada kissed his bearded cheek. "Well said, my young lover." Cheelie kissed his other cheek and groaned softly. "For my part, I will never forget what happened on Dellalt. And what you said to me. If you remember it someday, I think you will be a different man, Schingo." A tear ran down Melaa's cheek. "I really should go. I have to get back to Mandalore. My mom will already be upset." "Even my father knows not to cross his cousin Amaana," Ferrigo brushed aside Melaa's remarks about Dellalt, though he felt a gnawing anxiety that somehow he was missing something. "Now that we're grown, you know that she hangs around your Grandmother Ordo quite a lot," Melaa said with an edge of concern. "You make that sound like a bad thing," Ferrigo replied after taking a deep breath. "Lunasa is a lore keeper." The slaves changed their postures as their interest increased. "Lore keeper?" Baralla asked dubiously as she brought in a large tray of various bite-sized snacks. Iggerina brought a large tray with eight juice glasses. "The biggest glass is yours, Schingo. Full of vitamins, you stallion. Loved the way you made Miss Vyn scream like a fool." Ms. Bacha grinned. "Whatever, cyar'shebs." Ferrigo chuckled. Cheelie caressed and grasped his chest. He turned to Baralla after she set down her tray. "Yes. Lore. The history of her clan, and Mandalorian culture, including my clan." "That sounds wonderful," the Sephi smiled. "Will your children by Raaleena'warlaan and Bekkah Tettix become part of the clan history?" Aallyss'anada asked, rubbing Ferrigo's bearded chin with her light blue fingers. Ferrigo shook his head slightly, and Melaa gazed intently at her fellow clansman. "I'm afraid that won't be for me to decide, even though I am expected to succeed..." he thought on what he was about to say. "...my own father as leader of my family, and like the chieftain's son or nephew might be expected to succeed him, none of the leaders write the history." Ferrigo took a deep breath. "What I can say, from what I know, is that the history of Clan Prosstang has centered on a connection between a few of the original Mandalorian species; the Taung. Very large, and apelike, but sharply intelligent and brutal warriors. It is said a few of these Taung elected to breed with human females. Among the most beautiful of a long ago immigrated group, from Corellia. These women and, depending on points of view, their Taung masters or lovers were labeled as the Pride of Taung or Prasz'taung. The shamed Taung and their half-Taung offspring were said to have been shunned or executed, the stain of shame remaining with the humans and Taung alike." The women all listened raptly, and a few of them moved themselves to kneel at Ferrigo's feet. "I love you, Schingo." Aallys almost whispered, but all heard. He caressed her, and Cheelie. "As the Taung passed into memory, due to disease and reckless decisions to live in constant warfare, the humans associated with the mating of half-breed Taung carried the name Prasz'taung. The chieftains of the clan that would become known as Prosstang only mated with humans - to maintain the purity of the relation of Taung blood. They embraced their shame instead as an honor. This has been true for all of the known history of the Clan Prosstang." "So, are you saying, Schingo, that any children you have with these women here won't be recognized by our clan?" Melaa Kuporr said with an opening of her hands. "Not likely, but lesser families like yours and mine might be more open to departing from custom. And, it doesn't change that a father could choose to love all of his children, regardless of their status." "Schingo, I'm pregnant." Cheelie Vyn said, kissing his cheek. Ferrigo's eyes lit up with surprise, and Melaa relished his astonishment at the beautiful Mirialan's next words. "Twins. I love you, Schingo." Dendanna Saruda moved behind Ferrigo, close enough to kiss both he and Cheelie, allowing her left head tail to caress both of their faces. "Me too, sweet baby Schingo." Melaa could not restrain a hearty cackle as her head tilted back. Ferrigo's surprise, happiness and shock overwhelmed his impulse to shoot a burning glance at Kuporr. "Well, Schingo, I must go." Kuporr said with a warm smile. "Before your swelling brood exhausts the food supply of this Smuggler's Moon." Within half an hour, Melaa was dressed with her belongings in a shoulder bag. Ferrigo put his hands on her shoulders and embraced her. "Keep an eye out for Ghetta," Ferrigo spoke clearly. "Don't trust her. And tell my father I'll get a hold of him when I'm ready." "Returcye mhi, ner vod," Melaa turned and left.